Continuation of the Mortal Instruments
by readingsloth
Summary: The Shadowhunters head out for what they think will be a normal demon hunt, but what they find surprises them. What is going on? (Sorry I suck at summaries) Rated T because I'm paranoid, but there's nothing really inappropriate.


**Please review! This is my first fan fiction and I don't know whether or not I should continue the story, let me know what you think!**

The sound of Clary's complaining followed Jace down the hall as he gathered his gear.

"Why can't I come?" She seemed fully aware that she sounded like a three year old, but he decided to tell her anyway.

"You sound like a whiny toddler." Her face snapped up to his, and her eyes narrowed. It wouldn't have taken a genius to tell that his comment had angered her, but if it made her understand that she was being unreasonable, then he was all for it.

"If I stop complaining will you let me come?" He should have known that she wasn't going to give up the argument that easily, she never did.

"You can't come because you haven't had enough training, and because you don't need to come." Jace knew how much Clary hated to miss the action, and his worry for her safety would only make her more angry. No matter how many times they had faced death, she still acted as if it was impossible for her to die, this caused a great deal of frustration for both Jace and Jocelyn, although Isabelle seemed to side with Clary on this issue, a fact that became obvious as she appeared out of her bedroom wearing gear, and carrying a glowing seraph blade.

"Just let her go Jace, its good training." Clary's eyes filled with a new hope, that was quickly crushed as Jace shook his head.

"Nope, her assignment is to stay and read the Codex."

"Of course I have to stay here and read the incredibly boring book of shadowhunter history, while you get to go fight demons with Alec and Isabelle." She glanced over at Isabelle, another hopeful expression on her face. Isabelle shrugged, and shook her head. They both knew it was impossible to change Jace's mind once it was made up.

"Ready to go? Oh hey Clary." Alec materialized by the entrance to the Institute, where they were now gathered.

"Yep, lets go." They had recently received reports of pets disappearing, usually during walks. Most of the owners said that they had turned to look at something, or talk to someone, and when they turned back their pet was gone, with the end of the leash bitten through. Because it was so close to Magnus's apartment, Alec had insisted they go check it out, so here they were.

"Will you at least tell me where you're going?" Clary's gaze only focused on Jace for a minute, before moving to Alec, the person she thought was most likely to give her answers. Alec started to answer, but Jace cut him off.

"Nope, I know that if I tell you, you'll just come find us." He knew her so well. Before anyone could say anything else, Jace had kissed Clary goodbye and was walking out the door. Isabelle gave her a sympathetic glance as she walked out after him, followed by her brother.

"Enjoy the Codex!" Jace shouted back at her. She watched them for a minute before heading back to the Institute's library to begin reading.

...

The three of them caught a taxi, and gave the driver directions. As soon as they sat down Jace and Isabelle started arguing.

"You should have just let her come, I doubt it's going to be anything really dangerous."

"Yeah, it might be nothing, but what if it was something really dangerous? She's barely had any training, she could get hurt."

Before Isabelle could respond to this, the taxi had stopped. They climbed out and paid the man, who drove away in a hurry, no doubt in response to their many scars and runes. The street looked empty, but after a minute or two they started to hear a scuffling sound coming from an alley filled with junk. Jace pulled out his blade, and gestured for the others to stay behind, as he crept towards the sound. It was coming from behind an old silver garbage can, Jace raised the sword and cautiously pushed the garbage can out of the way. It only took a minute for him to realize what had been making the sound, and he lowered his sword and stepped to the side for the others to see the kitten.

The first sign Jace had of the danger was the surprised and anxious expression that suddenly appeared on Alec's face. He opened his mouth, as if to yell at him, but there was no need, Jace had already spun around, sword held high once again. In the place of the kitten was a demon. It looked like a giant maggot, and it was crunching on something that Jace quickly identified as the cat. Jace impaled the glowing seraph blade into the hard backside of the demon right as it had started to smell him. Jace pulled out the blade as the monster disappeared, taking its half eaten meal with it. Isabelle was the first to speak.

"Poor kitten."

"What was a Drevak demon doing here? They almost never do things on their own free will, usually their being used by..." Alec trailed off, but Jace finished the sentence for him.

"Greater demons, or evil warlocks." Alec nodded, his eyes filled with nervousness and curiosity.

The ride back to the Institute was quiet, each of them was too busy thinking about what might be in store for them in the future. By the time the cab finally pulled up in front of the large building Jace had started to worry. He knew that Clary was probably fine, but he was anxious to make sure. He was now incredibly glad that he hadn't brought her along, even though it hadn't been that dangerous, he didn't want her knowing the possibilities yet. Why worry her when there was the possibility that everything was fine? He was also anxious to read up on Drevak demons some more, he hadn't seen one in years, and this might be a situation where more knowledge was required. The taxi drove off, and the three of them stepped into the quiet building.

Everything was fine. They stripped off the gear and placed the mostly unused weapons back in place. Alec and Isabelle headed off to their own activities, but Jace knew they were both thinking about the Drevak. Jace walked to the library, the place he knew Clary would be, and found the doors closed. He gave a quick knock, and got no reply, so he pushed them open and entered the large room.

It was a moment before he noticed the person laying on the couch. The still figure caused his blood to turn to ice, it was Clary. He quickly made his way over to to her, his panic growing with each step, she was almost never this still. When he reached her, he saw that she was breathing, and his anxiety disappeared. He noticed the Codex laying next to her, and laughed in spite of himself. She had fallen asleep while reading it.

"Clary?" She gave no response to her whispered name, so he gently shook her. She jumped upright and looked around for a minute, before realizing where she was, and sitting down.

"Hey Jace, how was the fight?" She asked while rubbing her eyes.

He smiled at her before answering. "Boring, how was the Codex?" It wasn't really a lie, there had barely been a fight.

She smiled back at him. "Boring."

"I could tell, what part are you at?" She flipped through the book for a minute before handing it to him, open to the page labeled **The Portal**. He laughed, he had found it dull as well. Suddenly Clary's phone chirped and she grabbed it from her pocket. She looked at it for a minute, and then cursed.

"I was supposed to meet Simon for lunch, you want to come?" He considered the invitation for a minute before deciding against it, he still wanted to do more research on Drevak demons.

"Nah, I have some research I need to do."

****"Ok, see you later?" He nodded and she leaned down to kiss him on the cheek, before walking away, leaving the Codex with him. He flipped open to the demons page and searched for the Drevak demon. Finding the paragraph, he started reading, what he read only made him more panicked, what was going on?


End file.
